We Might Fall
by emjwlovatic
Summary: After a trip to WizTech, Alex surprises herself when she realizes she might be falling for someone completely unexpected. Teacher/Student AU. Will eventually be M for sexual references.
1. It's you?

**We Might Fall** – Chapter One: It's…you?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Summary:** After a trip to WizTech, Alex surprises herself when she realizes she might be falling for someone completely unexpected. Teacher/Student AU.

**Author's Note: **This opening chapter kinda jumps a bit, I'm basically trying to set up the storyline and they the chapters will become more focused. This story isn't entirely planned out; I kinda just had an impulse to start writing it. I also apologize for the amount of dialogue; it's just my preferred style of writing.

* * *

"Alex! Come on," Justin yelled, "We've got to be at WizTech in 15 minutes!"

Alex, begrudgingly, rushed to get ready. Although her father taught them magic by correspondence they still had to go to WizTech for 'official' events and today was orientation for Justin's final year of wizard education. It was expected that Alex would attend the junior year orientation…well, not expected by many.

At the first sight of the gathering crowd of students Alex took the opportunity to sneak off in the opposite direction of them, roaming the third floor corridors of the familiar school. Alex slipped away with no intention of doing anything but avoid the snooze fest that all her peers currently had to suffer through, think that everyone in the building staff and students alike would be preoccupied she was willing to admit she may have let out something akin to a scream when she turned the corner and suddenly collided with someone. As both parties stumbled Alex looked up, her eyes meeting the dark brown orbs of the person that had almost knocked her down.

"Crap, I didn't think they'd be anyone up here," Alex began, "although I am glad not to be the only one sane enough to avoid the boredom going on downstairs."

"Actually I'm heading there right now," the striking brunette replied. '_Striking?_' Alex thought. She couldn't say she'd ever described a girl like that, at least not a girl that didn't have a place on her brother's bedroom wall and certainly not a girl she'd just stumbled upon a minute ago.

"Sucks for you I guess."

"What sucks is that I'm running late but clearly that's not something you're concerned about…" she trailed off waiting for Alex to supply her name which she did. "Alex? Well Alex, I guess it was nice bumping into you, literally, but I have somewhat more regard for the rules then you apparently do. Hopefully, I'll see you downstairs," she continued, cocking her eyebrow.

The woman was subtly confident; her comments embodied with a mixture of playfulness and seriousness, able to find amusement in Alex antics but clearly a stickler for the rules herself. She quickly continued in the direction Alex had come from and Alex for all her quick wittedness could barely keep up what was happening.

"Hey wait, what's your name?"

"Mitchie. I'll see you around, Alex." She yelled as she hurried down the stairs.

* * *

Later Alex was in the lair cleaning, her punishment for her obvious disregard for the orientation, and Justin wondered in with a smitten look his baby sister knew all to well. "What put that grin on your face? You and your geek buddies come up with a design plan for a new robo-girlfriend?"

"Firstly, why would I tell you anything and secondly how many times do I have to tell you I wasn't kissing that robot? There was faulty wiring in the oral cavity and maybe it looked a little weird…" She stood there and just looked at him expectantly. "Ok, it definitely look weird but I like really human girls."

"Yeah? Like who?" Alex grinned, the conversation going exactly to plan.

"Miss Torres…you totally just manipulated me into tell you that didn't you?" Justin sighed, Alex gigging in her victory before questioning Justin on this new development.

"Miss Torres? I didn't know we had a new teacher at school."

"She doesn't teach at Tribeca Prep, Alex, I saw her at WizTech today, apparently she's the new mortal studies teacher.

"Mortal studies? Like how dad gives us Wizard lessons?"

"Some kids aren't like us Alex, they know as little about our world as we know about the wizarding world. She needs to prepare the kids who might not become the wizards of their family for living mortal lives."

* * *

Two weeks later, that's two weeks of Justin sneaking over to WizTech under the guise of learning and education while in reality he and Hugh were practically stalking Miss Torres, Alex came downstairs only to be confronted to a panicked mother, father and older brother. "Guys, what wrong? Oh, wait no, I don't care."

Justin rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated, and turned to her, "Alex, now is really not the time, Miss Torres is coming!"

"Okay Justin sure, you know you're aware right?" He sighed, not really wanting to waste the time explaining the situation.

"No, Alex! She's bringing her class to the Sub Station on a field trip. They'll be here in like an hour."

"Ah, the infamous Miss Torres is coming here? As much as I would _love _to see that train wreck and revel in your humiliation I actually have plans today! I'm meeting Harper in like, " she looked over at the clock behind the counter, "…ten minutes ago."

* * *

Harper and Alex were walking towards the Sub Station, frozen yogurt in hand, talking about Justin's latest crush.

"I mean it's just weird, he said he never even spoke to her, she was just making the rounds getting introduced during the orientations."

"I don't know Alex, I mean you know I am the last person to want Justin's attentions on some other girl but don't you think it's kind of sweet? Haven't you ever met someone and just been instantly taken with them?" Alex tried desperately not to let her mind wonder to the girl she had bumped into when she'd been at WizTech that day. Firstly because well, she was a girl and even though Alex was pro-whatever, her intrigue towards that girl, Mitchie, was something she had never experienced before. Secondly, and to Alex more importantly, it was because that would make her almost as bad as Justin, smitten over someone she had hardly spoken to. She managed to avoid answering Harper's question as the came to a stop outside the sandwich shop and entered the premises.

"Call it whatever you want Harper but she's a teacher, it's never gonna happen."

"What's never gonna happen?"

"You and Miss Torres," she said as Justin approached them.

"Oh really, then why is she in the lair even though her class went back an hour ago?"

Teresa walked closer to them, clearly having overheard the conversation.

"Oh sweetie, you know she stayed back to meet Alex." Justin frowned at this causing both Alex and Harper to smile, for different reasons.

"Aw, sorry Justin. She likes me better and she hasn't even met me yet. Wait, mom why_ does_ she wanna meet me?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know she met Max and Justin, if you might be seeing her at WizTech I think she just wanted to introduce herself. You did skip your orientation you know." Alex contemplated this and made her way towards the entrance of the lair.

She entered the room and saw the back of their guest's brunette head, as she rounded her father's chair she couldn't have prepared herself for what she saw.

She stood, shocked, before speaking "Mitchie, wh-what are you doing here? My mom said that Miss Torres wanted was waiting for me…Oh, it's…you." The realization suddenly hit her. The girl she'd met, the one she'd tried her hardest not to think about for the last two weeks was the same _teacher_ her brother has been hopelessly crushing on.

"It's me." Mitchie, _Miss Torres_, smiled.

"You're not waiting to meet me are you, you knew it was me?"

"Not exactly. I didn't see you around school and when your brothers were talking about you today I suspected…" They hadn't dropped eye contact once, Alex had never been present for a more intense moment and she didn't even completely understand why.

"Have you also suspected what a perv my brother is?" Mitchie laughed.

"Justin is harmless, there is no need for you to be jealous Alex. You are still currently my favorite Russo."

"I'm not-I'm not _jealous_." Alex scoffed and as she stumbled over her words, something that seemed to be constantly happening in Mitchie's presence, the older brunette made her way over to the portal that would take her back to WizTech.

"I'll see you round, Russo."


	2. Subconsciously

**We Might Fall** – Chapter Two: Subconsciously

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

**Author's Note: **To the reviewer who asked with this would be a g!p fic, it isn't but this is an world of magic and I fully intent to have Alex use her powers for her own, perhaps even sexual, benefit at some point in the story. Your feedback is really important to me guys, I have a vague idea of where this story is going but any suggestions would definitely be taken on board.

* * *

When Alex explained the Mitchie/Miss Torres development to Harper she was confused, as per usual. "Wait so, you met Mitchie at orientation and Justin met Miss Torres and they are actually the same person?" Alex nodded, exhausted from having to explain the relatively simple situation to her friend. "And you now you and Justin are crushing on the same person but he has no idea?"

"What? No. Harper I do not have a crush on Mitchie."

"It kind of sounds like you do, you said yourself you couldn't stop thinking about her, Alex. "

"I don't-I mean, it doesn't matter anyway. She's a _teacher _and she's probably like a million years old." _Even if she doesn't look it_, Alex thought to herself.

"You're avoiding the question and it's not like she's _your _teacher."

"Technically I'm still a student of WizTech and I mean I don't like her, I've never felt that way about a girl before maybe it's just…admiration." _Yeah, that sounds good, lets go with that, _Alex told herself not fooling the best friend sitting beside her on the bed.

"Alex, please. You admire her? She's a teacher; you despise teachers. You aren't physically capable of appreciating anything remotely academic."

"Hey! That's not-well yeah, it's kind of true," she admitted.

At this point Alex had began to tune her friend out, overcome with other questions about her current situation. Did she like Mitchie? I was hard for her to believe, it wasn't that she had anything against that. Even coming from and both Latin American and Italian-American backgrounds she was never taught to see people differently for their sexuality, I mean after all, they did live in New York. The thing was Alex just never though of herself like that, she prided herself on her scheming nature and always knowing what was going on around her and more often than not getting caught in the middle of it – was it possible that she's completely overlooked this facet of her personality? Or was Mitchie just the first person to bring it out in her?

* * *

Over the next few weeks Justin's infatuation with Miss Torres had significantly lessened while Alex's had only increased. She'd picked up a extra wizarding class at WizTech on the weekends, perhaps secretly hoping to run into Mitch-Miss Torres and without really meaning to she'd started applying herself more at both WizTech and Tribeca Prep. She was trying to impress someone that much was evident even if she appeared to be denying her true feelings.

On the second Saturday that Alex was attending her extra class she finally saw Mitchie again. She came across the older woman sitting behind the desk in an empty classroom. Mitchie looked up when she heard the knock on the door and indicated for Alex to enter the room.

"Hi, Alex," she said with a beaming smile. "What's brought you here?"

Alex walked further into the classroom, now leaning against the desk directly in front of Mitchie's.

"I'm taking an extra class this year."

"Really?" Mitchie spoke a little louder then what she had said before, a tone of surprise evident in her voice.

"Why are you so surprised? You don't even know me."

"I know of you and you are not the most academic student, I think the Headmasters exact words when I asked about you were," she started using a faux British accent, "'has raw talent but completely lacks the motivation to apply herself and will never reach her full potential until she does,'" Alex was shocked, not just that Mitchie had gone out of her way to find out about her but that someone actually though that about her.

"You asked about me?" She inquired smirking and evoking a light shade of pink on Mitchie's cheeks.

"Maybe, haven't you asked around about me?" She had, but Mitchie Torres seemed to be an enigma. She asked her peers and found out very little other than that this was her first year teaching not just at WizTech but at all.

"I might have, and I might not have found out very much. I feel like you know everything about me and I didn't even know you were a teacher until you were at my house for a field trip."

"I know that your name is Alex Russo, you're 17, a wizard, you have two brothers, your parents are happily married, they own a sandwich shop in New York City and that you don't like school very much, it's not really that much." She stated.

"It's like six things more than I know about you," Alex replied, hoping to get some information about the woman sitting across from her.

"I guess we can make it equal. You already know my name, I'm 24, an only child, my parents passed away a few years ago but they raised me in Texas and clearly, I like school so much I came back." Mitchie seemed satisfied with what she had reveled but Alex couldn't help but notice that she hadn't stated the most obvious thing, that she too was a wizard.

"And don't forget, you're a wizard." Alex laughed thinking that it was an obvious oversight on Mitchie's part.

"I'm not a wizard."

"What? What are you then? A werewolf, a fairy, a vampire? Oh, it'd be so cool if you were a vampire." She seemed amused at Alex's sudden excitement.

"I'm not any of those things, Alex," now Alex was confused, "I'm mortal."

"Is that even allowed?" It came out harsher then she had intended it but that didn't seem to phase the teacher.

"My parents adopted me, they were wizards and so eventually they had to explain all of this to me, when they passed away I think the Wizard Council saw me as a risk so they said that when I finished my degree they was a job waiting here for me."

It seemed to be a recurring theme that Mitchie shocked Alex and once again she had. Alex had never known of a mortal being so involved in the wizarding community.

"And now you teach Mortal Studies to young wizards? Man, I would ace that class." This made Mitchie laugh.

"You wouldn't be allowed to take the class, Alex. It wouldn't be fair." Alex knew she could take the class; it was the first one she'd tried to sign up for when she decided to take an extra class this year and the admissions lady had told her but she wasn't going to tell Mitchie that.

"I know, it'd just be nice to be an expert at something for once."

"Alex, when I asked about you I only got information about our progress at WizTech. You're a natural at magic but are you having actual trouble in school?" Alex's eyes dropped to the floor, she'd never excelled in school and she'd never been ashamed of that but that though that Mitchie would think less of her based on her academic success worried her. Mitchie seemed to pick up on Alex's embarrassment and spoke again before the younger girl could. " I could um, I could tutor you maybe, if you wanted?" She suggested, Alex's eyes glancing up.

"I don't, I couldn't ask you to do that I'm sure your busy."

"Alex, I'm only qualified to teach one class at this school, I have mortal world qualifications I might as well but my college degree to use. What subjects are you having the most trouble with?"

"Um, all of them?" Mitchie doubted that, Alex might not apply herself to school but seems very capable, quick witted and sure of herself.

"Ok, let me put it differently, which subjects do you actually struggle with and which subjects do you just not apply yourself too?" Alex took a moment to consider this before answering.

"I guess I'm okay with English and History when I actually pay attention but Chemistry and Math are like gibberish to me."

"Then it's settled, I'm usually here every Saturday grading papers, come here after your class and I will help you." Alex felt overwhelmed that someone was putting the effort in to aid her.

"Um, thank you. I guess I'll leave you to it." She started moving towards the door; "I'll see you round, Mitchie." She smiled and gave a small wave before exiting the room leaving Mitchie with a smile on her face, the use of farewell she had use the previous two times they had spoken not lost on her.


End file.
